


Where She Belongs

by LonelyMermaid



Series: Clexa Smut [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyMermaid/pseuds/LonelyMermaid
Summary: Lexa is Clarke's pet and Clarke makes the most of it.





	Where She Belongs

Lexa sits exactly where Clarke had left her some half an hour ago, bound to the chair, naked, gagged and blindfolded. The bottom of the blindfold allows a chink of light to filter through, but not enough to see anything making it a mere irritation rather than a relief Clarke told her that no noise can penetrate the room that she was in, but Lexa still strains her ears to catch the slightest sound of Clarke's return.

Flexing her muscles, Lexa finds that Clarke was true to her word she cannot release herself from the bonds. Her arms are tied behind her at the elbows, with her wrists spread and secured to the sides of the chair. A rope circles her waist and is pulled in tight to the back of the seat, while Lexa’s knees are kept apart by a bar attached to her ankles and then fastened to the chair legs. 

On her neck she wears a collar, placed there with love by Clarke, Her Mistress. The collar is black leather and appears plain to the untrained eye, but it is studded on the inside in a pattern that shows Clarke's name indented in Lexa’s skin once removed. A pattern that has required Lexa to adapt her working wardrobe to include high-neck tops. She finds herself smiling at the thought of her colleges finding out. They always say look out for the quiet ones. 

The sound of the door opening fills the room and Lexa feels herself stiffen in anticipation. She strains her ears for any hint where Clarke was but heard nothing. The first sign of where Clarke is standing is the sudden but not unpleasant sensation across her shoulders. It’s soft and feels like a feather that Clarke traces down her arm to her wrist, then back up across and then down the other arm causing goosebumps to raise across her skin. 

Lexa moves her head to try and figure out where Clarke is, causing Clarke to grab her hair and reposition her head to face the front. Lexa suppresses the sound that threatens to be released from her throat, the pressure of Clarke’s fingers on her head causing her to close her eyes under the blindfold in pleasure. 

Just as suddenly the feather feeling had arrived it’s gone. Lexa lets out as much of a strangled moan that her gag allows at the loss of the sensation. She then feels the bar between her legs being removed, her body automatically tenses but Lexa can feel herself getting more and more turned on as these antics progress. 

She hears Clarke move and her brain tries to imagine where she could be but her thoughts are answered when she feels Clarke’s hot breath on her ear

“Close those pretty little legs of your and things will become much…worse.”

Lexa almost moans at these words alone. The feather feeling returns but this time it’s on the inside of her thigh stroking up and down both sides of her legs but Lexa is willing it to move closer to her wet pussy. 

The feather advances so deliberately slowly it is almost undetectable. Lexa’s breath quickens and her muscles tense causing Clarke’s eyes to graze over her in appreciation. She tries to control herself, to hold on until Clarke says otherwise as she was trained. This is what Clarke requires of her and Lexa strives to please, but Clarke doesn’t make it easy. Clarke knows her so well, her responses, her mind. She knows Lexa’s close and still she continues, stroking the feather over Lexa’s clit until Lexa is breathless with desire. Her body tightens as she reaches the edge and starts to tip over. Clarke suddenly removes the feather and Lexa goes wild, straining against the ropes, furious with longing. 

Lexa feels the sensation subsiding. She hears Clarke’s laughter, melodic as she replaces the bar between Lexa’s legs and start teasing again.

"Do you like it my pet? Being tormented like this for my pleasure?" Clarke whispers, so close to Lexa’s ear that she can feel her breath. She nods her head frantically. "Oh I know how you do. You love being my toy, my plaything, don't you my love?" Again Lexa can only nod in reply. "But today we're going to see just how far you can go. I know how hard you find submission sometimes, and now I want to hear you beg me to let you come. And believe me," Clarke says firmly, "you will plead many times before I let you. How does that sound little one?" 

Lexa moans in response, coming close again, teetering on the precipice of release. Clarke continues her treatment a little longer now, before stopping just as suddenly as before. "Uh, uh uh, not yet my dear." She mocks. "Let's see if we can up the tempo a little shall we?" This time the feather is replaced with a clip Clarke attaches to Lexa’s clit, which sends her into near convulsions of need. Clarke removes the gag so she can hear Lexa’s scream. Clarke loves to hear Lexa as well as watch the torment she inflicts. Clarke stoops to add nipple clamps so she can fully appreciate Lexa’s shrieks. 

Removing Lexa’s blindfold, Clarke stands back and looks Lexa in the face, eyebrows raised, waiting. Lexa cries her need to Clarke, begging her for release, tears of yearning and despair staining Lexa’s cheeks, a flush creeping up her neck. 

"Please Madam, please." Lexa howls, desperate for relief. 

"Please what?" She respond, watching her squirm, prolonging the moment.

"Please let me cum. Please" Lexa sob, "I'll do anything Madam, anything you wish."

A smirk plays across Clarke’s lips at the thought.

"Anything, you nasty little bitch?" Lexa looks at the floor as She realises what she has said.

"Yes Madam, anything." Lexa murmurers.

"We shall have to see about that later then, shan't we my horny little slut?" Clarke says in a singsong voice. "What are you?" 

Blushing with humiliation, Lexa whispers her reply, "A slut Madam."

"Whose slut?" Clarke knows she can push Lexa, knows deep down she longs to say it.

"Yours Madam." Clarke taps her foot, dissatisfied. 

"Louder, I didn't quite catch that." 

She raises her head to look Clarke in the eyes and say with emphasis. "I am your slut Madam, your horny little slut, and I will do whatever you wish."  
Clarke nods in approval, pleased that Lexa has made it to this point faster than Clarke had expected.

"Well, right now I wish for you to cum." 

And she does, with a passion Lexa has never before encountered, falling back against the chair, exhausted, when she’s spent. As her fever dies, Clarke approaches her and her arms encircle Lexa from behind, caressing her until she is calm and relaxed enough for Clarke to release the ropes and hold Lexa in her arms where she belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey guys this is my first official smut fic so any constructive criticism would be awesome, thanks xx


End file.
